


Be My Voice, I'll Be Your Music

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Cute, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Music, Mute Dan, Muteness, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piano, Sad, Sadness, Singing, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Phil - sad, lonely, and struggling - always wanted to make music. He could sing, but too bad he couldn't play an instrument to save his life. His apartment neighbor sure could though, and Phil loved listening to him play. It always made him just a little bit happy, even when he was down.Dan - sad, lonely, but okay - played the piano and wrote the lyrics to songs he'd never be able to sing, due to an accident he was in when he was fifteen that left him unable to use his voice. He always heard his neighbor Phil singing through the thin walls the apartments had, and it always made him smile, even when he thought he was unable to.One day, the two boys got an idea after officially meeting."Our lives may be just like sad songs, but for every sad song, there's always a happy one waiting to play next."♫Phan AU | mute!Dan and singer!Phil





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [♡Mikey♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%99%A1Mikey%E2%99%A1).



> For Mikey (Maggie) ♡. I want to thank Lee (Lauren), Dan (Daniel), Kittie (Matt), Mack (Mackenzie), and the few other friends I do have. I love you guys. ♡

He sat at the window.

It was a particularly cold day in London, and Dan found out the hard way, having accidentally left his window open during the night, which lead to him waking up at four in the morning, freezing his ass off. It had been snowing lightly, off and on, all night long, and there was at least three feet of snow covering the ground by now, at six in the evening.

He just watched the snowflakes flutter to the ground from the now closed window, drinking hot chocolate and burning a cinnamon candle for that thanksgiving and Christmas feel. The holidays were always his favorite, and at the same time now, least favorite time of the year.

He loved autumn and winter. He loved the colors of the seasons and he just loved the warm feeling the holidays always brought, from the cinnamon and pumpkin, and various other scented candles, to the scarves, jumpers and mittens, and the lit fireplace, hot cocoa and cuddles. He really loved this time of year.

Ironically enough, he hated the cold. He hated it with a passion. He also hated the heat. He just couldn't win, really.

He also didn't have anyone to cuddle with, sadly enough.

You see, Dan was in a terrible accident at age fifteen, which permanently damaged his voice box. He couldn't speak since, and had been living his life in silence, loneliness and sadness. Most of his family really gave up on trying to visit because he couldn't actually speak to them - he wrote things mostly, for it was pointless to try to use sign language when no one else he knew actually knew it - but his mother and father, his grandma and his aunt Paige still visited, and a couple others, but only on occasion.

Dan had no friends.

Hell, he couldn't even find a job and, since his aunt Paige was rich (and loved him a whole lot) was paying his bills, paying for his apartment, and his groceries, with no problem at all.

Unfortunately, it made Dan feel bad.

But still, there was nothing he could do about it.

He sipped his cocoa, it now cooled down enough for him to be able to without burning himself.

After a little while, he set the cocoa down and stood, moving to his fireplace. He poked at it a little before moving to his piano. He sat down on the typical black stool, which had a red Christmas blanket he'd folded up and put on there for a bit of warmth and cushion. He lifted the lid that was hiding the keys and put his foot on the petal.

His fingers touched the keys.

Dan's next door neighbor sang a lot, which warmed Dan's heart. He loved the sound of the boy's voice. It broke the silence sometimes.

And sometimes, he could hear his neighbor humming the songs that Dan would play.

Sometimes, Dan would play just for him.

Dan began playing a song.

-

The dark haired boy was busying himself with making dinner. His apartment was cold, and despite how warmly he dressed, he still felt cold.

He dished out a plate for just himself like always; he had macaroni and cheese. He hated this dish - he hated cheese and he was lactose intolerant, but unfortunately this was all he could afford and he was starving. He didn't have a great paying job at all.

Mismatched socks clad feet pattered into the living room to sit.

Phil set his plate down on the coffee table, breathing into his hands to try and warm them. He didn't have any more wood to start a fire and his heater broke last week, and unfortunately, he couldn't afford a new one.

He sat down on his beaten up couch, pulling the blanket off the back to lay it over his legs. He grabbed his plate and ate the food he didn't like at all until he felt like he was going to get sick. No, he really did not like cheese.

He put the half-eaten mac and cheese on the table, still feeling hungry - he hadn't eaten all day - but not able to do much about it.

He ended up discarding the food and climbing back onto the old couch.

He felt lonely again.

Phil hadn't had a great life.

His parents died when he was only five, leaving him an orphan with no other family to go to. Growing up in an orphanage was tough - he was always beat up, teased and even raped by the older boys, the girls and the younger boys tormented or ignored him, and the caretaker didn't bother with trying to help him.

Phil was never adopted. On the day he turned eighteen, Phil was abruptly kicked out. With nowhere to go, Phil got a job at a coffee shop (where he occasionally got molested by his boss, but was too nice and needed the money too much to do anything about it and risk getting fired) and slept on benches at the bus or subway stations. People messed with him a lot, but he stayed strong.

And then Phil met Charlie.

Charlie offered to take Phil in after learning that the boy was homeless, and Phil accepted after Charlie kept insisting.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Charlie hurt him a lot. Not in the beginning though. In the beginning, Charlie was nice and took care of Phil. They even started dating. Then one day, Charlie just... snapped.

Charlie had said that he was ready for sex, but Phil had said he wasn't. Charlie didn't like that answer.

Phil was raped again that day, and ever since, Charlie had abused and raped him. Phil was afraid to do anything about it.

Then a girl got hired at the place Phil worked - a Japanese girl named Karin Sasaki - who became friends with Phil, and began noticing the bruises. She got him to confess about what Charlie was doing, and he even confessed about what his boss was doing. Karin told Phil that he should break up with Charlie and quit his job, but he explained that he'd have nowhere to go if he did that, and she told him that she'd take him in, and he'd find a job and things would be okay.

So Phil left Charlie, but not without getting hurt in the process. But Phil had left him, and moved in with Karin. He got a job at a diner and helped pay the bills and such.

Phil was finally becoming happy, thinking of Karin as the sister he never had; the family he never had.

But then a year later, Karin had to go back to her family in Japan for summer to visit, and then she wasn't coming back for a few months more because of family problems, and she wasn't supposed to be back until close to Christmas.

So Phil still lived in the apartment, waiting until she'd be back. Christmas wasn't too far away, thankfully.

But still, Phil was struggling on his own.

He took an interest in music, and he had always wanted to play, but he couldn't learn an instrument. First of all, he couldn't even afford one, and he didn't think he'd be good at it anyways.

His neighbor, Howell (Phil didn't know his first name) played piano, and Phil loved listening through the thin walls separating them.

Sometimes, Phil swore that the neighbor would play it just for him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS AGH. I thought of this plot and it just wouldn't go away!!
> 
> I hope you like this! Love you all!!


End file.
